Sir Kiloist
Sir Kiloist is currently the Assembly Chairman of GATO (August-October of 2017). Sir Kiloist is a re-roll who has been around since the GATO-INC war. Upon the creation of the Sir Kiloist persona in January of 2013 - he joined the Dominion of Righteous Nations where he served in the Education Department and was one of the founding members of the academy for new members. After a month, Sir Kiloist was moved to the Finance Department where he worked until Lucius Surana until Lucius moved to the Regent position. Upon taking over as Magistrate of Finance, Sir Kiloist led DRN into a period where it experienced the biggest boom in it's growth. As more and more of his friends were exiled from DRN, Kiloist became disillusioned with the DRN government and membership. Adding to his disillusionment was his rivalry with Lucius Surana (who renamed to Dorian), this rivalry was explosive and led to a rift between the membership as they began to claim their loyalty to one or the other. The IRC channels were often seen as war zones - as the two would fight it out. Eventually, Kiloist would leave - leaving a highly satirical post involving the Theory of Natural Selection - where he said "some of us evolve and some of us die" and was said to have accepted the blame that was cast upon him for various things such as leaking opsec info to the exiles and banning members from the forums. Post-DRN: Upon leaving DRN, Sir Kiloist immediately joined Los Pollos Hermanos led by Rey the Great. Within minutes of being accepted as a member at LPH, Lucius Surana declared a ZI on Kiloist without the approval of the DRN leader, Gino the Roman. While a DRN member did declare on Kiloist, no attacks were run with the exception of a failed spy attempt which LPH would use to get reps out of DRN ($30m). After a few months, Sir Kiloist formed an alliance, The Daggerfall Covenant with some of the other exiles of DRN (Dionysus, Helios, Louis XVI). The alliance seemed determined its existence was solely to troll DRN. Members of DRN who were loyal to Kiloist began to leak opsec information to him and the exiles. Tensions between the two entities were rising and ultimately reached a boiling point the night a DRN member's account loyal to Kiloist deleted the majority of the membership's accounts and post all opsec info into the embassies. Things in DC were very shaky the entire time, the leader, Helios, had went inactive and the membership placed Kiloist into the role of leader in the place of an inactive Helios, under Kiloist the alliance flourished economically and was making ground in the FA realm. Helios would return and declare himself the leader. This upset the membership leading to Sir Kiloist, Dionysus, and Louis XVI, to declare war upon Helios. Helios would respond by declaring the three former friends as rogues in a blog post on the OWF http://forums.cybernations.net/blogs/entry/3832-coup-bad-raid-good/ Moving back to LPH: Upon the disbandment of The Daggerfall Covenant, Sir Kiloist moved back to Los Pollos Hermanos to help Rey in the government. Kiloist was tasked with Recruitment and Economics. When Mushqaeda happened, Deebo swiftly removed Rey the Great and Sir Kiloist following the former's Declaration of War upon TTE and TDO. MI6 (1st Time): Upon the conclusion of Mushqaeda, Kiloist reached out to Chimaera of MI6 asking if he could spend time there with the intention of going inactive after getting rid of all of his tech. Once in MI6, the Disorder War broke out - Kiloist would fight the entire war but would almost go inactive following the war, Kiloist would leave MI6 citing he didn't feel comfortable not contributing to the alliance. Atlas (1st Time): Alexio15, the first and only President of Atlas (former member of DRN and long time friend of Kiloist) noticed Kiloist was on None and asked him to join Atlas and run the Finance Department. This signaled the first time Kiloist held conversations with those he was at odds with (as a portion of Atlas' membership was from DRN). Agreeing only to accept the offer if he was given the chance to apologize to the membership for his aggression towards the early days of Atlas while in The Daggerfall Covenant. Kiloist would serve as the Chancellor of Finance for around a year. During this time Atlas moved out from being a protectorate of the Orange Defense Network and would begin to build up into an up and coming power. During this time Atlas would sign MDoAPs with GATO, ODN, and NPO. However, this time was also plagued with its problems for Kiloist. Lucius Surana was a member of Atlas and was Vice President, at first the two got along great leading many to think they left their differences in the past. However, this peace would not last long as they once again got into it ultimately leading Kiloist to leave Atlas and return to MI6. MI6 (2nd Time): Kiloist would return to MI6 where he contributed more as a recruiter. As he was finishing his undergraduate in college he was largely inactive and would even go inactive in game. Upon returning he would once again leave MI6 and return to Atlas. Atlas (2nd Time): Due to differences in directions for the alliance, Alexio 15 removed Dorian (Lucius Surana) from the Vice President role and would appoint Kiloist as Vice President upon his return. It was during this time that Kiloist would step out of the reputation he carried as a "troll" and would show his FA ability to the world. Embarking on a very ambitious FA path. Having helped put Atlas into a very stable position politically, Kiloist felt it was time to step down as he was still having spats with Dorian. New Pacific Order: In 2015, Sir Kiloist shocked a lot of people as he resigned as Vice President of Atlas and would immediately apply at the New Pacific Order, an alliance that Kiloist had previously tried to slight by signing MI6 to an NAP with the option to upgrade to a ODoAP. Kiloist was questioned heavily by the Pacifican government and was talked to by several IOs and was cleared by the Emperor to join and apply for any job minus FA (for a week). Kiloist took up recruiting, being a bank nation, and nation sitting. Upon the ending of the week he joined the Diplomatic Corps. Kilo quickly worked his way up the ranks achieving the rank of Diplomatic Attache. Kilo also passed through the Pacifican school becoming a Pacifican Scholar. Following the Oculus-MI6 War, Kiloist who was disappointed in the idea of Oculus and displeased with having to fight against friends in MI6, would leave NPO in 2016 and rejoin MI6. MI6 and Disbandment: Upon leaving NPO, Kiloist quickly rejoined MI6, leaving some to question the timing (not long after the Oculus-MI6 war). While in MI6, Kiloist realized things were bad, and began to search for an alliance should MI6 disband which was eminent. When Master Holton (M - leader) announced he was disbanding MI6 on the OWF, Alexio 15 immediately messaged Kiloist telling him should MI6 go through with the disbandment, he was more than welcome to return to Atlas. Atlas and Beyond: Kiloist rejoined Atlas in December of 2016 - where Alexio posed a question, "what do we do now?", having flirted with the idea of stepping down and announcing Kilo as the favourite to be the next President, Kiloist and Alexio decided to ask the rest of Atlas how they would feel about a possible merger. On December 22nd, Atlas would merge into GATO, with whom they held a MDoAP treaty with and also was in the bloc C&G together. The merger would see Kiloist placed as Minister of Finance and Alexio as Deputy Assembly Chairman. Having watched Crv24 (Masterchief777) serve his AC term and Alexio15 serving as AC, Kiloist felt comfortable running for Assembly Chairman. In the August-October Elections, Kiloist accepted his nominations for AC. Kiloist would go on to win the election and become AC. It was joked that this was GATO's ultimate trump card in securing the title of WAE (Worst Alliance Ever).